


retrograde

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Vampires, Werewolves, implied werewolves/vampires??? as metaphors??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful, I don't give a shit. The world is ending, cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	retrograde

there are the girls left to rot in the muck and mire. chloe splashes her face with water in the sink standing between her and rachel. her face is red and raw from windburn. there's not much of anything left here, except the regurgitated rubble of arcadia bay at their feet. everything is cold and wet and tasteless. everything is underwater, underground. rachel watches her hands move under the water. rinse, repeat. her smile is subtle and the only warmth chloe can feel. there's a sink and two girls on opposite sides. there's something outside of them but that's not important right now. what matters is rachel locking eyes with her and going down on all fours as her smile turns wolfish, her eyes brighten into yellow, her hair covers her body. she throws back her head and howls at the two moons. two girls suspended in time. she is bigger than chloe, now, and she knows things chloe will never be able to find out.

"no one can hurt me now," rachel says, but it's hard to tell what she's saying through her teeth. she might have said, "i won't hurt you now."

she's gone, she's really gone this time.

there are the young and beautiful at the end of the world. victoria and nathan dance in the swimming pool. there's no water, but the air is fluid with their movements, with their narrow shoulders and slender ribcages and eyes like fairy lights. the world is shimmering blue as they drip red. they are naked and covered in blood like newborn babies. hair plastered to their scalp. eyelashes heavy. lips parted to show red teeth. their throats are exposed to the moonlight. they are wrapped in the smell of chlorine and alcohol. they dance without music. they dance without touching each other. they do not look at max or speak to her as she watches from above. suddenly nathan is pulled under, below the pool and through the floor.

"max!" victoria cries out. "oh god, max, where's nathan?"

max is fully clothed and shivering. she admits, "he's dead."

"what do you mean, dead? he can't be dead!" her voice is wild. "max! max, tell me he isn't dead! listen to me! why won't anyone listen to me?"

his body drops from the ceiling, wrapped in plastic. he hits the ground with a dull thud and they watch as he lays there, still, unmoving, no longer dancing. victoria opens her mouth to scream. max rewinds and goes back too far. the pool lights are dead. nathan and rachel are swimming on their backs. they float in the greenish glow like no one can touch them, and they won't touch each other. somewhere there's a source of light but it doesn't feel natural.

"you're going to die if you do this," max warns him.

he sneers. "don't tell me what to fucking do."

there is ouroboros and then just plain injustice. they bleed slowly. rachel's hair fans out in the water the same way the red undulates and weaves through the pool.


End file.
